Many automobiles currently have special wheels to improve the appearance of the automobile, and the special wheels are usually considerably more expensive than the standard wheels provided by the automobile factory. Wheels are of course quite subject to damage. It will be easily understood that, when an automobile is involved in a wreck, the wheels are very likely to be bent and generally misshapen; however, a wheel can also be bent out of its proper shape by engagement with curbings, ruts in the road and the like, especially if engaged at high speed.
It is well known that metal is malleable, or can be made so with sufficient heat. If enough heat is added, the metal becomes quite plastic and can be easily worked into any shape desired. It will be understood, however, that a load bearing member such as an automobile wheel comprises a particular alloy to carry the designed load, and the alloy is heat treated both to remove stresses and to provide the strength required. As a result, it should be understood that uncontrolled heating of the metal and careless working of the metal can in fact destroy the wheel for its intended purpose.
In view of the difficulty in straightening wheels without damaging the strength of the wheel, many wheels are simply discarded and replaced rather than being straightened and reused.